1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hygienic protection, and more particularly, to disposable armrest covers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that one of the closest references corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 20130341979 A1, published on Dec. 26, 2013 to Jonathan Girard for a portable airplane armrest cushion. However, it differs from the present invention because Girard teaches a portable cushion device for temporary attachment to an airplane armrest structure or a passenger's arm. The portable cushion device is comprised of a base, a cushion positioned atop of said base, an antimicrobial cover covering all or a substantial portion of said base and said cushion, and a plurality of elastic straps attached to said base and capable of encircling an airplane armrest without unduly interfering with passenger controls that may be located on said airplane armrest.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 20130320720 A1, published on Dec. 5, 2013 to Mary D. Steinmetz for a disposable protective seating cover for promotion and advertising. However, it differs from the present invention because Steinmetz teaches a form-fitting protective seating cover which protects seating features, such as headrests, backs and chair surfaces, which includes surfaces for the display of promotions and advertising content, in which the seating cover is structurally designed for numerous types of row-based seating arrangements to take advantage of these unique properties.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 20110198904 A1, published on Aug. 18, 2011 to Thomas; et al. for an impervious wheelchair seat cover system. However, it differs from the present invention because Thomas; et al. teaches an impervious wheelchair seat cover used to substantially ensure that every patient or individual that is transported through a facility has a clean and sanitary wheelchair. The impervious wheelchair seat cover comprises a seat cover made from impervious materials and cut so that the impervious wheelchair seat cover lines a seat portion, a back portion and an arm portion of the wheelchair. The top and bottom corners have hook and loop fastener securing ties to hold the impervious wheelchair seat cover in place. There also are numerous pieces of adhesive material on the underside of the impervious wheelchair seat cover providing further cohesion to the chair. The arm covers are designed so as not to cover the sides of the wheelchair chair and to accommodate urine bags and other medical attachments. The impervious wheelchair seat cover is disposable or is washable and reusable.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 20100140994 A1, published on Jun. 10, 2010 to Adrienne Moore for a seat cover system. However, it differs from the present invention because Moore teaches a cover system for a seat having a base, a back, armrests and a tray. The cover system includes a main cover with a bottom portion extending across the base of the seat and a top portion extending across and over the back of the seat. The cover system further includes first and second armrest covers defining an open end opposing a closed end. The first and second armrest covers extend over the armrests of the seat with the closed ends thereof abutting outwardly facing ends of the armrests. The cover system also includes tray cover adapted to extend over the tray of the seat. The tray cover has at least first and second securing components extending from opposite sides thereof. The first and second securing members secure the tray cover relative to the tray of the seat.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 20090295206 A1, published on Dec. 3, 2009 to Charles; et al. for covers for arms of patio furniture. However, it differs from the present invention because Charles; et al. teaches a washable terry cloth cover for the arms of outdoor patio furniture/chairs. A washable terry cloth cover for the arms of outdoor patio furniture/chairs comprised of Velcro, a hook and loop fastener, sewn onto the terry cloth, so that it does not slip off the arm of the furniture. A washable terry cloth cover for the arms of outdoor patio furniture/chairs comprises strips of Velcro, a hook and loop fastener, sewn onto the terry cloth cover allowing the covers to achieve their objective because the terry cloth wraps around the arm of the furniture forming “sleeve” as it is secured under the arms of the furniture by the Velcro sewn onto the terry cloth, so that it does not slip off the arm of the furniture and, as such, the resulting terry cloth “sleeve” covering the arm of the furniture prevents skin contact with the bare, sun exposed material, often metal, of the furniture, thereby preventing the users skin from being burned.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 20070246980 A1, published on Oct. 25, 2007 to Sara E. Bullocks for a phlebotomists chair cover. However, it differs from the present invention because Bullocks teaches a disposable cover for a phlebotomists chair including a covering, wherein the covering is adapted to cover a portion of the phlebotomists chair. The covering also comprises a peripheral edge and an attachment member comprising a band of material generally disposed along at least a portion of the peripheral edge of the covering. The attachment member retains the covering over the portion of the phlebotomists chair.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 8,733,837 B2 issued to Weinstein, et al. on May 27, 2014 for a furniture cover. However, it differs from the present invention because Weinstein, et al. teaches a furniture cover that has a substantially t-shaped, substantially continuous, fabric body having a generally elongated central trunk portion, and two outwardly extending arm portions. The central trunk portion is sized to extend over and substantially across the back, seat and front of a seating device. The arm portions are sized to extend over and substantially across the arms of the seating device. The fabric body has a first layer of comfort fabric for exposure to the user; and a second layer of waterproof fabric, seamed around a perimeter edge to the first layer, so that the second layer provides a waterproof barrier across the covered portions of the seating device.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,246,851 B1 issued to Glenda J. Phillips on Jul. 24, 2007 for a vehicular armrest cover. However, it differs from the present invention because Phillips teaches an armrest cover that is slipped over an armrest within a vehicle in order to aesthetically cover the armrest with a desired design. An elongate cover member has a closed first end and a second end with an opening, the opening located either on a longitudinal axis of the cover member or radially offset from the longitudinal axis. The armrest passes through the opening and the cover member is slipped over the armrest until it is in substantially covering relationship with the armrest. The cover member may be made from an elastic material such as a nylon-spandex mix.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,374 A issued to Mary O. Perry on Feb. 25, 1997 for an adjustable padded armrest. However, it differs from the present invention because Perry teaches an adjustable padded armrest cushion for removable attachment to the arm of a chair. The cushion comprises: a sack having a foam cushion therein, the sack being closed by stitching around its perimeter, thereby defining a pair of opposing marginal side edges; and, a pair of elongated rings, a pair of short bands securing the elongated rings to one of the opposing side edges of the sack, and a second pair of longer bands attached to the opposing side edge opposite the short bands, the long bands have hook and loop fasteners on one surface such that when the long bands are inserted through the elongated rings and folded back upon themselves, the fasteners secure the long bands in place and secure the sack to the arm of the chair. The bottom of the sack is split down its middle into two overlapping portions of about equal size to allow the pad to be easily removed from and inserted into the sack.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 2,842,189 A issued to B. H. Gratt on Jul. 8, 1958 for a protective cover for furniture. However, it differs from the present invention because Gratt teaches a protective cover for furniture comprising an arm-rest cover being mounted on a roller, which in turn is secured to a chair frame by means of a bracket.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 2,057,551 A issued to G. E. Bishop on Oct. 13, 1936 for a cover for dental chairs. However, it differs from the present invention because Bishop teaches a cover for dental chairs including arm covers being of channel-shaped construction, provided with a trim consisting of a peripheral leatherette binding. To hold the arm covers from sliding rearwardly on the chair arm, end caps are provided of hooded formation and formed of leatherette or other suitable material. The arm cover is of a construction having a peripheral leatherette binding, a leatherette wear-resisting hooded end cap for said member having an extended marginal portion secured to said member, and means for removably fastening the cover to the chair arm.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. D711162 S issued to Wilson, et al. on Aug. 19, 2014 for the ornamental design for a cap and armrest cover. However, it differs from the present invention because Wilson, et al. teaches a different design.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. D675857 S issued to Colleen M. Eshom on Feb. 12, 2013 for the ornamental design for an armrest cover. However, it differs from the present invention because Eshom teaches a different design.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. D503301 S issued to Emily H Burch; on Mar. 29, 2005 for the ornamental design for a removable self-gripping plastic auxiliary armrest for a chair. However, it differs from the present invention because Burch teaches a different design.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. D243304 S issued to Robert S. Fuqua on Feb. 8, 1977 for the ornamental design of an armrest cover. However, it differs from the present invention because Fuqua teaches a different design.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to Canadian Patent No. CA 2553942 A1 issued to Elaine A. Wood on Jan. 26, 2008 for a wheelchair sanitary cover protection set. However, it differs from the present invention because Wood teaches a protective covering package designed to protect wheelchair upholstery from fissures, cracks and damage. These covers were designed to protect wheelchair patients from bacteria and germ transferal, thus decreasing the spread of infectious disease. The main components consist of separate covers for armrests, kneepads, seat and back section of the wheelchair. Each individual covering piece can be replace readily if soiled, without having to change the complete covering package. These covers can be washed, disinfected, and dried commercially. The 3-ply fabric used for these covers consist of a comfortable woven, cotton blend outer layers and an inner layer of moisture proof barrier, to decrease the possibility of soiling the hard surfaces of the wheelchair.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to Chinese Patent No. CN 2647294 Y issued to Chen Hong et al. on Oct. 13, 2014 for a disposable cover for dental chair. However, it differs from the present invention because Chen Hong et al. teaches a disposable chair cover for a tooth operation chair, including a chair cover, a pillow cover, a head cover and two arm cover; wherein, each part consists of a cover and a fastening element. Once applied on the tooth operation chair, the device can offer a sanitary and comfortable feeling to the patients.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.